Blood
by 73stargazer
Summary: Synopsis:Beverly and Jean-Luc meet their first grandchild. 4th in the "Generations" series. Sequel to "Girls".


Blood

Synopsis:Beverly and Jean-Luc meet their first grandchild. 4th in the "Generations" series. Sequel to "Girls".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

It had been over a month since Beverly's first granddaughter had been born, and Beverly had been absolutely itching to meet up with Wesley and Marta and meet her new granddaughter. However, the _Enterprise_ and Wesley's ship had been conducting missions in sectors in opposite directions of the galaxy, and Wesley's schedule would not permit him to leave. At one point a week after the baby was born, Beverly had convinced Jean-Luc they could borrow the captain's yacht, take the children and go meet Wesley's ship for an extended shore leave. However, the _Enterprise_ had been recalled to assist with a prolonged conflict lasting over ten days, and their plan became derailed. Eventually, Wesley managed to secure the shore leave and took a shuttle to meet up with the _Enterprise_. Finally, after over four weeks, Wesley, Marta, and their newborn daughter are on the _Enterprise._ Beverly had all but ran to the transporter room when the shuttle had arrived.

"Oh, honey, she's perfect," gushes Beverly, beaming at the slumbering infant cradled in her arms. Beside her on the sofa, Jean-Luc has one arm wrapped around Beverly's back while their three year-old, Claire, sits in his lap.

Wesley and Marta sit on the sofa adjacent, as Maurice, one of Jean-Luc and Beverly's twin seven year-olds, is attempting to instigate Wesley to play-wrestle.

"I think we'll keep her," agrees Marta as Maurice tugs on Wesley's hand.

"She's lovely," Jean-Luc concurs, gazing down at his new granddaughter nestled in his wife's him, it does not matter that Wesley is not his biological son, that this is not his granddaughter by blood. Wesley had always been his son, he had essentially adopted the boy and served as a father figure as Wesley was coming of age. Now that Jean-Luc and Beverly are married with three children of their own, they have blended their family, folded Wesley in just like the other three. There's no distinction between biology, no difference because Wesley isn't related to Jean-Luc by blood. Now that Wesley has had his own child, Jean-Luc intends to adopt this grandchild into the family like it's his own. "I'm glad you named her after Beverly. Cheryl is perfect. It suits her well."

Swiping the tears from her eyes, Beverly smiles at the pink bundle in her arm. Wesley had told her after the baby was born that Marta had wanted to give the girl Beverly's middle name of Cheryl, and while Beverly isn't overly fond of the name herself and did not want the recognition, she had appreciated Marta's sentiment.

"Mama, don't cry," Paul, their other twin seven year-old, tells her in concern from his spot next to Beverly on the sofa. "Baby Cheryl's here. It's supposed to be happy."

Laughing lightly, Beverly nods to Paul. "Oh, I'm so happy, sweetie. I'm so thrilled I can't stop crying."

"Don't worry, Mom," Wesley says assuringly. "You'll have plenty of time with her."

Sniffling, Beverly laughs in self-deprecation as Paul snuggles up to her arm.

"Can I hold her, Mama?" asks Claire sweetly.

Beverly adjusts her position and extends her arm to bring Claire into her lap. She shifts Cheryl so that Claire can hold her while Beverly's arms support Claire's arms underneath as she cradles the baby.

"Oh, she's so warm, Mama!" Claire remarks in fascination, her blue eyes wide.

Inching in closer, Jean-Luc laughs at his toddler's realization. "Yes, cherie. She's a real baby, not like a doll."

"Me, too!" says Paul excitedly, leaning on Beverly's shoulder. " I want to hold her, too!"

Shaking his head, Wesley laughs. "Slow down, guys. You're jumping the line here. Papa hasn't even got a turn yet."

"It's alright," responds Jean-Luc. "I can wait. Let the children see her."

"You know there's no rush?" Marta chuckles. "She's not going anywhere."

Claire reluctantly slips back onto Jean-Luc's lap so that Beverly can assist Paul in holding the baby.

"How have you been feeling?" Beverly inquires of Marta as she supports Paul's arms underneath the baby's head.

"Great. She's an amazing baby. I think I've really lucked out," Marta gushes. "She usually sleeps four or five hours uninterrupted each night."

Looking up at Beverly, Paul frowns. "Okay. I'm done. May we go play now?"

Raising a brow, Beverly laughs. "That's it?"

"Babies aren't very exciting," explains Paul simply.

Wesley and Marta laugh lightly as Jean-Luc attempts to keep a straight face.

"Go on," Beverly urges, shifting the baby onto her chest.

"May we play a game of chess?" Paul runs up to Wesley in eager anticipation.

"Paul, don't bother your brother," Jean-Luc instructs. "He's had a long day of travel."

"That's okay," Wes says simply. "Sure, we can have a game. You and Maurice can tag team. Even then you stand no chance against me."

"Yeah right!" Maurice scoffs. "We're going to beat you so easy!"

"You're all talk, little man," Wes teases, poking Maurice as Paul skips off to locate the chess board.

"Well, Papa, it's your turn," Beverly beams, leaning over to move the baby into Jean-Luc's arms.

As Jean-Luc cradles the infant to his chest, Beverly scoops Claire into her lap, watching Jean-Luc admiring the newborn.

"She's beautiful," proclaims Jean-Luc, turning to Wesley and Marta. "Congratulations."

Jean-Luc rotates and smiles warmly at Beverly, somewhat disbelieving that they are actually grandparents, while simultaneously being entirely elated to be sharing this with Beverly.

"Don't give me that look!" warns Beverly with a laugh, shaking her index finger at Jean-Luc.

"What?" Jean-Luc feigns innocence.

"No!" Beverly laughs animatedly. "We're done. I'm a grandmother now!"

Marta vainly tries to stifle her grin while Wesley hangs his head.

Shrugging, Jean-Luc returns his attention to the dozing infant in his arms.

Leaning back into the cushions, Beverly watches as Paul rushes up to Wesley with the chess set. For her, the scene could not be more perfect. She has her entire family in one room, and everything is as it should be.

"What's wrong?" Marta inquires, staring at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing," smiles Beverly. " I was just thinking how amazing this is. I'm happy to have you all here."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of us, not to worry," Marta grins.

"What do you mean?" Beverly presses.

Nudging Wes, Marta can hardly keep still.

Turning to Beverly, Wes smiles. "I'm transferring to the _Enterprise_."

"What?" Beverly whips around to look at Jean-Luc for confirmation, incredulous.

Nodding in confirmation, Jean-Luc half-smiles. " Yes. It's just been approved."

Covering her lips, Beverly's eyes well with hot tears. "Oh, honey. This is…fantastic. I'm…"

"We wanted to surprise you," Marta exclaims, folding her hands.

"I've got a week's leave before the transition," adds Wesley, reaching for Marta's hand.

"Yes! This is so cool. You can teach me Parisses squares!" Maurice pumps his fist in Wesley's direction.

Locking gazes with Beverly, Jean-Luc smiles softly. "Everyone together. I thought you'd like the sound of that."

Nodding, Beverly sniffles, trying to compose herself. She ceases her crying and pads over to the other sofa to envelope Wesley in a tight embrace. "I'm just…beyond thrilled. You and Marta…We'll get to see Cheryl all the time. It's perfect."

"That's what you think," jests Marta, hugging Beverly soundly. "I only wanted to transfer here to take advantage of your babysitting services."

Chuckling, Beverly squeezes Marta back. "Any time, honey. Any time."

Savouring the moment, Jean-Luc watches the family rejoice in the good news. He couldn't be more pleased to transfer Wesley back to the _Enterprise_, and reunite Beverly with her son, Marta and brand new granddaughter.


End file.
